Heading to the Chapel
by wendyonmyown
Summary: Danny and Gabby plan their wedding with the help of Ohana. This story will be a series of mini chapters set around the planning and eventual wedding. All of Five-0 and their families will be included at various points during the story. Ties in around my AU McRollins stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Each of these chapters will only be short, and will be based around Danny and Gabby planning and eventually getting married. I won't be giving the team any cases to solve as I honestly don't have the time to research the information or write the long chapters. I'm hoping to post a mini chapter ever week, but please bear with me if I don't manage to.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story Wendy x.**

Gabby slid into the booth across from Catherine with a smile as she watched her friend discreetly nursing her son as she sipped at the fruit juice in her hand. "Hey, what was so important that we had to interrupt your son's lunch." Gabby asked as she indicated to the waitress for a coffee.

"I had a little look at some of the venue's we discussed Sunday afternoon." Catherine told her as she placed her glass on the table and slid a folder across the table for Gabby to look at.

"Oh." Gabby said as she opened the folder to see what Catherine had found.

"A couple of them are booked up, so I've crossed them of the list. These four have still got your date free, I made a few enquires and they sent over the relevant details." Catherine told her as she fanned out the print outs on the table.

"Wow, I know Danny said you were good at planning last minute weddings, but I didn't expect all this in two days." Gabby told her as she took note of all the details Catherine had already thought about.

"This is just like gathering Intel for a mission." Catherine replied with a shrug before tapping on one of the sheets of paper. "This one is a list of the companies I used when I was planning mine and Steve's wedding. They were extremely helpful and very accommodating. I'm not trying to steer you in the same direction of what we did, but I thought it might be helpful to include a few that came recommended."

"It's very helpful, thank you. You know if working at five-0 doesn't work out for you, you can always get a job as a wedding planner." Gabby told her with a chuckle as she began looking through the information that the venue's had emailed to Catherine.

"I'll keep that in mind." Catherine told her with a grin.

"Sorry I'm late." Kono said as she slid into the booth beside Catherine. "You guys ordered yet?"

"No, we we're waiting for you." Catherine told her as she re-buttoned her shirt and placed Keoni against her shoulder so she could burp him.

"Usual?" Kono asked as she glanced at Catherine and Gabby who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Of course." Catherine agreed as they signalled the waitress.

"Are you two available for shopping on Saturday." Gabby asked eager to make a start on picking her wedding dress.

"I'm in." Kono replied eagerly.

"Absolutely." Catherine confirmed.

"Grace is already over at weekend, and I'll speak to Renee about taking Samantha with us." Gabby told them just as the waitress arrived at the table to take their orders.

…

Iolani Palace.

"Hey where are Catherine and Kono?" Lou asked as he walked into the five-0 break room only to find Steve, Danny and Chin sat at the large table with take away cartons strewn across it.

"Girls Lunch." Steve said around a mouthful of food.

"Animal." Danny grumbled before answering Lou's question. "They're having lunch with Gabby, something to do with wedding plans."

"Is that safe?" Lou asked with a grin.

"Safer than if Super-SEAL comes up with any ideas." Danny said just before he shovelled a forkful of his lunch into his mouth.

Steve snorted but didn't reply as he continued to eat his lunch.

Lou chuckled before he answered. "I'd be more worried about the dent in my wallet."

"Tell me about it." Steve grumbled as he grabbed the bottle of water from the table.

"It will be worth it." Chin pointed out as he leaned across the table to grab one of the other boxes of takeout.

"Totally." Lou agreed as he dropped into a chair and grabbed one of the boxes for himself.

"Absolutely. Best thing I ever did." Steve agreed with a soft smile as he spotted his wife entering the office with his son strapped in his car seat.

"How was lunch?" Danny asked as the two women entered the break room.

"Productive." Catherine replied as she placed the car seat on the floor and began unclipping the harness. "We've narrowed it down to two venue's and Gabby has decided to go with most of the companies that Kono and I used for our wedding's." She told him as she lifted Keoni to her shoulder and lowered herself to the chair beside Steve.

"Pass him over." Steve told her as he held his hands out towards her.

"We're dress shopping on Saturday." Kono declared as she sat herself on the edge of the table with her feet planted firmly on a chair.

"Looks like we're having a daddy and son day, champ." Steve told his son as he brushed a kiss across his little cheek.

"Sorry to burst that bubble, you're also watching Joanie. I told Mary we'd have her overnight so she could spend some time with Max before he ship's out." Catherine told Steve.

Steve shrugged his shoulders, not bothered in the slightest with the change in his plans to spend the morning with just his son. "What do you say to a day at the zoo with Joanie?" Steve asked his son who gurgled and cooed back at the sound of his daddy's voice. "You like that idea? That's agreed then, we'll spend the day at the zoo."

Catherine shook her head in amusement as the rest of the team grinned at their boss's one-sided conversation. She loved seeing this side of her husband, it was a side that only his Ohana got to truly see.

"I'll pick Sarah up about nine, if that's okay?" Kono suggested to Chin.

"Why don't you bring Adam over about eight and we can all go for breakfast first." Chin suggested to her.

"Sure thing cuz." Kono readily agreed.

"You and Charlie want to tag along?" Steve asked suddenly remembering his partner had his son for the weekend.

"Yeah, you want to meet there?" Danny suggested.

"Might as well pick you up." Steve told him just before his phone rang. Pulling his cell from the pocket of his cargo's he checked the caller id before he answered. "McGarrett."

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew what a busy week, but here's the next little chapter.**

Williams Residence.

Gabby opened up the email attachment that Catherine had sent, and began checking each of the ten images of Wedding cakes. "I've got the email." She told her friend.

 _"_ _What do you think?" Catherine asked over the phone line._

"I like them all, especially the first one and the last two." Gabby told her as she flicked between the three pictures she liked the most.

" _There mine as well." Catherine agreed._

"I'll show them to Danny when he comes in, see if he has a preference. Gabby suggested, wanting her Fiancé to have some say in the final decisions for their wedding cake. "How was Steve when you were planning your Wedding?" She asked.

 _"_ _Steve just left it all to me. I told him he just had to turn up on the day in his dress whites and everything else would be taken care off." Catherine told her with a little chuckle._

"Oh." Gabby said a little taken back with that bit of information.

 _"_ _Gabby there both completely different types of men. Danny will be quite happy to help you make the final decisions, Steve on the other hand would have probably gotten HPD to phone him with some fake emergency. I knew Steve would have little to no interest in the actual planning, so I just told him what I'd arranged and what the figures came in at." Catherine explained._

"Your right about Danny wanting to contribute. I know he doesn't want to spend hours going around loads of stores to pick out what we want, but If I narrow it down to a few; he's okay with that." Gabby confided.

 _"_ _That sounds typically Danny." Catherine told her warmly. "Did you manage to arrange the appointment for the Forever Boutique?" She asked changing the subject._

"Yes I did. We're booked in for 10 am." Gabby declared excitedly.

 _"_ _You want to meet up a little earlier and we can have breakfast together first?" Catherine suggested._

"That sounds great, I can pick Samantha up on the way." Gabby pointed out.

 _"_ _I'm going to have to go, Keoni wants feeding." Catherine suddenly declared as the faint sound of a crying baby was heard over the phone line._

"Okay, talk to you later." Gabby told her as they disconnected the call.

….

McGarrett's Residence.

"You know Keoni won't be needing that for another 10 months." Steve pointed out as he dropped a kiss on his wife's shoulder as she scrolled through the images on her tablet.

"I know, but I couldn't resist." She said as she tipped her head back so he could kiss her lips.

Slipping around the edge of the couch he dropped onto the seat, slipping his arm around her as she snuggled into his side. "So is there a reason you're already picking out his first birthday cake?" Steve asked her.

"I was having a look at wedding cakes for Danny and Gabby, and I happened to notice that they did children's birthday cakes." She explained with a shrug as she opened up another browser window to show him. "I did spot a cake you'd like."

"Pass it over." Steve told her with a grin as he took her tablet from her and opened up his email.

"You are such a kid." She teased with a chuckle as she watched him type a quick message for Danny before sending him the link to the image.

Steve grinned at her as he kept checking his email's for Danny's reply. It didn't take long for his partner to respond. Clicking on the message Steve laughed as he read his friends response.

 **"** **That is so not funny, Steven. Only you would think a cake decorated with green buttercream and the bride and groom in matching camouflage as a suitable wedding cake. We are not having an Army cake."** Danny had written.

Steve was quickly typing his response. "Navy, Danno. Catherine and I are in the Navy. What's not to like with the cake? They both have guns and I'm sure I can see a rocket launcher slung over the groom's shoulder." Hitting send, he again waited for Danny to email him back.

"Hand it over." Catherine declared as she held out her hand for her tablet.

Steve reluctantly handed her the tablet back, just as a return message came through from Danny. Catherine opened up the email, quickly reading it as she tilted the tablet towards Steve so he could read it.

 **"** **No heavy artillery allowed at my wedding Super SEAL. Besides if you like the cake that much renew your vows."** Danny wrote back.

Steve grinned and made a grab for Catherine's tablet. Smacking his hand away she typed her own response. "Don't worry Danny, I'll be sure to confiscate any of Steve's weapons before Gabby walks down the aisle. Gabby has already narrowed it down to three cake design's and is booking an appointment in the morning." Catherine reassured him.

Catherine didn't wait too long for Danny's reply. **"** **Gabby has already told me about booking the appointment, and thanks for keeping Rambo in check. See you guy's in the morning."**

Logging out of Steve's email account and turning off the tablet, she placed it on the coffee table beside the baby monitor before turning to Steve. "You want to order take out while I grab a quick shower?"

"What do you want?" He asked pulling his cell from his pocket as she stood up.

"Surprise me." She called over her shoulder as she reached the stairs.

"I'll be up to conserve water in a couple of minutes." He called after her as he flicked through his contact list for the number of his favourite Indian takeaway.

"Better hurry up then, Sailor." She replied as she slipped into their bedroom and closed the door behind her.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**After two very early morning wake up calls and my annoying ability of never being able to get back to sleep once I've been woken up. I've managed to spend a little time writing, so here's the next chapter earlier than I'd planed.**

 **Currently running through a whole gantlet of emotions of wanting to strangle my new son when he's pushing the boundaries, and then wanting to kiss him all over when he says love you mummy. Mixture of Angel and Devil child rolled into one, but totally worth it lol.**

 **I will be writing a second half to this chapter, so don't panic too much about Danny's little rant at the end. Hope you enjoy the new Chapter.**

 **Wendy x**

McGarrett's Residence.

"Hey Sailor, good run?" Catherine asked as she came down the stairs carrying Keoni against her shoulder.

"Yeah. Joanie still asleep?" He asked as he grabbed the towel from where he'd left it on the couch.

"Yeah, I've just checked on her. Uncle Steve must have tired her out last night, she's still flat out." Catherine informed him as she crossed the front room to join him.

He grinned as he slipped one arm around her to drop a kiss on her lips before plucking his son from his wife's arms. "Is Keoni ready to go for a swim with daddy?" He asked the little boy as he headed towards the open Lanai doors.

"Have fun." Catherine called after them as she watched Steve slip outside and to head down towards the beach.

"What time are you leaving to meet Gabby and Grace?" He asked as he stopped and turned around, walking back into the house to speak to Catherine.

"Not for another hour, so you have time for your swim while I watch Keoni and Joan." She told him.

"Ok. We'll be back in about ten minutes for our bath won't we champ." Steve said as he left the house.

…

Rainbow's

"Morning Aunt Catherine." Grace said with a smile as her aunt slid into the booth across from her.

"Morning sweetie. Are you ready for our girly day out?" Catherine asked as she picked up the glass of fruit juice that Gabby had already ordered for her.

"Yeah. Gabby and I have been looking at some dresses online, and we've pick some out for her to try on. We've picked a colour for our dresses as well, we're going to have green because it's dad's favourite colour." The excited teenager got out on a rush.

"That's great." Catherine agreed with a smile at her excited niece.

"Danny and I talked last night about the colour scheme. We've decided to go with turquoise green for the dresses. I emailed the lady who did Kono's invitations and she says that she can do the invitations in turquoise for us." Gabby informed her.

"That's absolutely great." Catherine enthused as the waitress appeared at their table to take their food orders.

…

Williams Residence.

Steve had just pulled up behind Danny's Camaro when the front door opened and one very excited Charlie sped down the path, coming to a halt at the edge of the driveway as he waited for Steve to turn the truck's engine of. Looking towards the front door he spotted his partner slowly making his way down the path with his phone clutched to his ear. Steve raised an eyebrow at the furious face of his partner as he ranted at the person on the other end.

Climbing from the truck to greet the enthusiastic little boy, Steve swung the giggling boy into the air before setting him back on the ground so he could open the back door to safely buckle him into the spare seat between Joan and Keoni. After making sure that all the children were safely inside, especially Joan who had a knack of wriggling herself out of her harness he closed the door.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked in concern now the children were safely out of earshot.

"No everything is not alright. That was the idiot from the hotel where Gabby and me had booked our wedding." Danny told him furiously. "They have double booked the date, can you believe that. But wait it gets better, even though we booked it first they are honouring the other party because it's bigger than ours."

"You put the deposit down, surely they can't do that." Steve argued in support.

"Well apparently they can, and they have, because not only did I receive a phone call from them I had an email informing me the deposit had been credited back into my account." Danny ranted as he paced in front of Steve who was watching his partner closely.

"We'll get Catherine to check into this, maybe she can find some loop hole or something that says they can't do this." Steve suggested.

"Why is it every time things are going good for me, something has to screw things up?" Danny asked as he finally came to a stop in front of Steve.

"Hey, calm down. We'll work something out." Steve soothed. "What has Gabby said about it?"

"She doesn't know. What the hell am I going to tell her, she'll probably want to call the whole thing of?" Danny said in defeat.

"Why do you always have to think the worse? Gabby is not going to call the wedding of because of this. I told you we'll work something out." Steve told him placating.

"Like what? I get married in nine weeks, at least I do if Gabby doesn't call the wedding off." Danny growled in frustration.

"Will you quit being so negative. If we can't get them to change their minds we'll find somewhere else for you, okay?" Steve said as he once again attempted to calm Danny down. "Just calm down."

"You're telling me to calm down when my whole future with Gabby is going up in smoke." Danny ranted.

"No it isn't, so shut up and listen. We're going to take the kids to the zoo, ack, no talking, Danno." Steve said when his partner opened his mouth to speak. "We are going to have a nice day out with Charlie, Joan and Keoni. You are not going to bitch about this small problem at all. You are going to have fun with your son while your Fiancée and your daughter are out picking their dresses for your wedding." Steve watched as the smile returned to Danny's face at the mention of his fiancée and his daughter.

"Now get in the truck." Steve ordered as he opened the driver's door and pulled himself up to sit behind the wheel.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a role, can't sleep because of a stinking cold so I get to have some me time.**

Forever Boutique.

"Aloha ladies, welcome to Forever Boutique. I'm Dorothy, how can I help you?" She asked warmly as they arrived in the wedding shop. "Hello again Catherine." She said with a smile as she recognised the brunette who had been in the shop just a few short months ago.

"Hello, Dorothy." Catherine greeted with a smile to the older woman.

"I made an appointment for this morning it's Gabby Asano." Gabby told the owner.

"Of course, you're having a beautiful garden wedding. I have you booked in with Melissa, she's picked out a few simple gowns like you requested. We'll get you set up in a room and then we can help you to pick out a few more to try on." Dorothy said as she made her way towards the back of the boutique with the group.

"Thank you." Gabby said with a smile.

"Beckoning another woman over, Dorothy called out. "Melissa can you help Miss Asano pick out a few gowns to try on."

"Certainly, if you'd like to follow me we can get started." Melissa said leaving Catherine, Grace, Kono, Sarah and Samantha to get comfortable.

…

Honolulu Zoo.

"Unca Steve, look birdies." Joan cried, jumping up and down excitedly as she caught sight of the beautiful peacocks as they entered the zoo.

"I can see that." He agreed as he crouched down so he was level with his niece. "Can you remember what they're called?" He asked her.

"They called peeocks." She announced with a big toothy grin.

"That's right, should we take some pictures so mummy can see them too?" Steve asked already pulling his old cell phone out of his pocket so she could take pictures.

"Me do it." She demanded independently as she took the phone from him and began taking pictures.

"Okay, but be careful you don't lose it." Steve urged as he watched her clicking pictures of everything.

"You've given her your cell?" Danny asked in disbelief as he watched his son moving of in the direction of the Flamingo's.

"It's an old one, she can't do much more than pictures or games on it." Steve informed him as they kept an eye on the two of them. "Right, now those two are occupied, where else did you consider for the wedding?"

…

Forever Boutique.

Gabby sighed as she turned to look at the back of the dress. This was the fourth dress she'd tried on and none of them felt room. Exiting the dressing room, she walked out to stand on the small platform in front of the mirror. She slowly turned around to get a better look at the back of the dress through the mirror.

"I don't think it's me." Gabby told the group in front of her.

"I don't think it's the dress Gabby, I think it's the colour that doesn't suit you." Cath told her honestly.

"I wanted to wear Ivory." Gabby said a little despondently.

"I know you did. How about just trying something in a different colour just to see what it looks like." Catherine suggested gently, not wanting to upset her friend's feelings.

"Okay, I guess I should at least rule it out." Gabby agreed as she headed back into the changing room.

"How about if we pick a couple out for you?" Kono suggested.

Gabby nodded her head at the suggestion. "Thank you." She replied with a smile.

"Okay girls, lets split up and find Gabby her wedding dress." Catherine suggested as she ushered Kono and the two teenagers of towards the racks of dresses.

They regrouped ten minutes later with a choice of four dresses for Gabby to choose from. They handed them off to the sales assistant and retook their seats as they waited for Gabby to try each of the gowns.

Gabby emerged a few minutes later wearing a dress that Kono and Samantha had picked out for her. It was a simple strapless style gown with a fitted bodice and flowing skirt in white. She smiled at her reflection as she twirled around on the small platform, watching how the dress moved.

"I like this better." She told them as she came to a stop in front of them to get everyone's opinions.

"Are you ready to take it off?" Kono asked with a knowing grin.

"What?" Gabby asked in confusion, not understanding what Kono was grinning about.

"Go and try another one on." Catherine urged, also realising that Gabby hadn't fallen in love with it.

They watched as she left the small platform, heading back into the changing room to put the next dress on. When she emerged again she was wearing a big grin as she stepped onto the platform and just stared at her image in the mirror. The dress was medieval in style with sheer lace sleeves to her elbows which then flowed loosely to her wrists. The bodice was fitted with a simple scooped neckline, the skirt flowing freely from the waist as the hemline just brushed along the ground. The whole of the dress was in a delicate white lace which draped over a champagne coloured silk under layer. Gabby was staring at her image as she smoothed the dress over her hips and slowly turned around so she could glance in the mirror to get a look at the back of the dress.

The back of the dress was finished with a row of small buttons that ran from the top of Gabby's neck to her waistline, the shirt flowing downwards into a small train. The smile never left Gabby's face as she shifted one way then the other to get a better look at the dress.

Catherine and Kono shared a look with each other, both of them knowing the search for the perfect dress was at an end. A quick glance at Grace confirmed the girl liked the dress that she had helped Catherine to pick out for her future step mother. Grace was literally bouncing up and down in her seat, the look on her face was pure excitement as Gabby finally turned to look at them all.

"Are we trying on the next one?" Catherine asked with a grin as Gabby's eyes went wide at the suggestion that she should take the dress off.

"I don't want to take it off." Gabby whispered as she once again fingered the delicate lace of the skirt. "Do you think Danny will like it?" She asked the assembled group of females.

Catherine chuckled at her friend. "I'm willing to bet he'll be speechless." She told her.

"Danno will love it, Gabby." Grace confirmed with a beaming smile.

"She's having that one." Catherine told the assistant confidently as they all watched Gabby once again twisting around to view the back of the dress.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Gabby's wedding dress is very loosely styled on a dress I'd seen on pinterest. The style of the dress, with the neckline, sleeves and fitted bodice were the inspiration for Gabby's dress but the champagne colour with the white lace overlay was my own choice.**

 **Steve is still busy trying to help come up with a few ideas for venue's, and of course the boys have to get a little bit of banter going on. This little chapter is just Steve and Danny.**

 **Hope you enjoy the update.**

 **Wendy x.**

Honolulu Zoo.

"What about the Palace? They use the grounds for weddings." Steve pointed out to Danny as they moved along the path's pushing Keoni in his stroller while Joan and Charlie were occupied looking at the animals.

"I'm not getting married at work." Danny complained with a sigh. "All those places we looked at first was where Gabby wanted to get married."

"Okay, there has to be somewhere we haven't thought of yet." Steve reassure his partner as he racked his brain once again trying to come up with some more places for the wedding.

"You know the whole reason Gabby decided she wanted a garden wedding was because she loves your front yard." Danny confided.

"She does?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Danny agreed as he glanced across at his partner who had turned to look at him. "She thinks it's romantic walking through the archway to get to your front door." He said with a shrug.

"You know Catherine said that the first time she visited the house." Steve told him with a soft smile as he thought about his wife. "I never saw it myself, it was just the way mom wanted the garden done when we were kids."

"Charlie, get down of the fence." Danny called as he spotted his son attempting to climb the fence for one of the enclosures.

"Hey why don't you do it at ours?" Steve suddenly asked.

"We couldn't." Danny told him with a shake of his head.

"Why not? Gabby likes the garden, you were only having 60 guests and It's a free venue." Steve pointed out.

"Do you seriously want all my family traipsing through your house?" Danny asked with a hint of humour.

"Your forgetting half of your family is also mine." Steve pointed out with a grin.

"True." Danny conceded. "Gabby had set her heart on the hotel though." He said with a sigh.

"I know buddy, but we'll work something out if Catherine can't find a loop hole." Steve reassured as he slapped his friend on the back. "Just consider the yard payment for the liver." He teased.

"You know there's the subject of an officiant." Danny pointed out.

"That's the easy part, just ask Kamekona he's sure to have a cousin that will do it." Steve told him with a smirk.

"Very funny Steven." Danny snarked back as he watched his partner head towards Joan who was attempting to feed the cell phone to a goat.

…..

Williams Residence.

 _"_ _Catherine's still going through the small print." Steve told Danny later that night over the phone. " She hasn't come across anything yet, but she's emailed Commander Rabb with the Jag office to see if he can offer any advice."_

"Tell Catherine thanks, we both appreciate it. Gabby's still crying in the bedroom." Danny told him despondently.

 _"_ _Guess she didn't take it too well, huh?" Steve questioned._

"What do you think?" Danny said with a sigh.

 _"_ _What if we go and have a little word with the hotel manager." Steve suggested suddenly._

"No. You can't dangle the manager of the roof or throw him in a shark tank or any other crazy assed idea you have, Steven." Danny warned his partner. "You do not have immunity and means to torture the manager just because he cancelled my wedding.

 _"_ _You sure?" Steve asked, willing to do whatever it took to help and support his friend._

"Yes I'm sure you animal." Danny replied.

 _"_ _You both okay? You need one of us to come over?" Steve asked as he offered his and Catherine's support._

"No, we'll be okay." Danny replied with sigh.

 _"_ _Catherine said Gabby looked sensational in her wedding dress." Steve said in an attempt to cheer his partner up._

"Of course she did." Danny agreed with a smile as he tried to imagine what sort of dress his fiancée had chosen. "Did Catherine tell you Grace helped to pick it out?" Danny asked.

 _"_ _Yeah she mentioned it. You know the girls are planning another shopping trip next week, how about we see if Chin and Lou are up for a fishing trip?" Steve suggested._

"What while we get ship jacked again?" Danny quipped.

 _"_ _Wasn't planning on it." Steve replied with a chuckle._

"You my friend are a trouble magnet." Danny pointed out.

 _"_ _No I'm not." Steve denied._

"Yeah babe, you are. You find trouble everywhere you go." Danny insisted as he bantered back with Steve.

 _"_ _How can you say that; you think I go looking for it?" Steve asked him._

Danny chuckled back at him before informing Steve. "No, it just seems to find you. You're buying the longboards."

 _"_ _Fine." Steve agreed. "We can plan your bachelor party while we're at it."_

"We are not doing any of the following, Steven; paintballing, laser tag, assault courses that involve mud or anything else that's an extension of your career." Danny told his partner in the same tone he used on his six-year old son.

 _"_ _I suppose that means skydiving is out of the question then." Steve replied tongue in cheek._

"Yes it does." Danny growled in frustration. "You are not planning an army operation."

 _"_ _Navy, Danno. I'm in the Navy." Steve replied with a chuckle before saying softly. "Hey got to go, Cath's just about to bath Keoni."_

Danny chuckled at the image of his partner wearing a goofy grin. "See you Monday." He called as Steve disconnected the call.


	6. Chapter 6

**The guys get their fishing trip as they try to come up with ideas for Danny's bachelor party. I have a few ideas for the bachelor party, but haven't completely decided yet. If anyone wants to suggest anything, I'm open to ideas.**

 **There is also a little McRollins family moment at the end, this was inspired by a video clip I'd seen on facebook. The interaction was between a Marine and his baby daughter and brought a smile and happy tears.**

 **Hope you enjoy the update.**

 **Wendy x**

Oahu 20 miles of shore.

The small boat bobbed around on the water as the five men sat with their feet propped up the coolers and bait box's that littered the deck of the boat. The fishing rods they had all been using a short while ago had been abandoned in favour of the bottles of beer they now held in their hands. Cell phones had been returned to pockets after their photographic proof of catches had been taken.

"To a great catch." Steve announced with a grin as the five men happily chinked their bottles together at the toast.

"I'll drink to that." Lou agreed as he drank from his bottle.

"And to not getting boat jacked." Danny suddenly toasted as he chinked his bottle against Steve's.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Asked Lou who hadn't heard the story.

"Not much." Steve said quickly.

"Last time these two went fishing together." Chin said, indicating Steve and Danny. "They ended up getting boat jacked at gun point by a guy who had murdered his lovers husband. Long story short they ended up getting picked up by the coast guard after we alerted them they were missing at sea."

"You missed out the part where super SEAL nearly ended up as man sushi when our little dingy was surrounded by sharks." Danny pointed out as he grinned at Steve who pulling a grumpy face at the reminder.

Chin chuckled before he added more to the story. "Fortunately Catherine raised the alarm quite early on, when Steve and Danny failed to return on time."

"Okay enough with the story telling." Steve announced putting a stop to anything else that Danny and Chin might want to share. "What are we doing for Danny's bachelor party?"

"Nothing that involves your Navy career for a start." Danny reminded his partner.

"Damn, I always wanted to drive a tank." Lou said with a chuckle, earning himself a glare from Danny as the other men laughed.

"What about rally car driving?" Adam suggested as four sets of amused eyes stared at him.

"Have you seen Rambo drive? Trust me he doesn't need any extra encouragement to go faster." Danny told him.

"We could always try archery." Steve suggested with a grin.

"I hate you, you know that?" Danny said as he shook his head at his partner.

"A Polo match?" Chin suddenly suggested. "I remember you once commenting that you liked the sport."

Danny shook his head. "No."

"Beer and strippers?" Lou suggested.

"What makes you think Gabby will agree to any of that?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I can just imagine Renee's reaction to that idea." Steve said as he shook his head. "And I'm certainly not about to piss Catherine off by going to a strip joint."

"Kono would be against that also." Adam pointed out, not wishing to see any other woman besides his wife naked.

"Beer and Sidestreet to finish the day." Steve suddenly announced.

"Agreed." Danny said as the other three men nodded their consent.

"And I've got just the thing for the day time." Steve told them all as reached into the cooler to grab another longboard.

"What?" Danny asked in concern.

"Not going to tell you." Steve sing songed as he sipped at his beer with a smug grin on his face.

"My bachelor party so I get to agree or disagree." Danny complained.

"It's not going to work that way. I'll tell you when you need to know, and right now you don't need to know." Steve told him with a grin, as he enjoyed his partners whining.

"You know I'll get it out of you eventually, Steven." Danny told him in a slightly annoyed tone. He hated not knowing what was going through his partner's head when it concerned his sanity.

"I don't know, this is a very top secret mission, Danno." Steve told him smugly.

"You'll never get it out of him, Williams." Lou pointed out with a chuckle.

"Let me know if you need any help organising anything." Chin told Steve, as he offered his assistance with whatever Steve had planned.

"I'll second that." Lou said as he fished another beer out of the cooler.

….

McGarrett's residence.

"Hey, Sailor." Catherine called as she entered the house to find her husband doing push ups on the floor with a giggling Keoni. "Did you have a good time?"

"We did." He agreed as he kissed the laughing baby once more before pushing up and getting to his knees. "Did you get your dresses?" He asked picking his son up of the play mat he'd been lying on.

"Yes we did." She told him with a mischievous glint in her eye as she swung a small candy pink stripped bag back and forth in front of him. "We even found our under ware to match."

Steve grinned back at her, as he slowly pushed to his feet. "Do I get to a preview?" He asked huskily as he stalked towards her holding their son.

"Absolutely." She told him a little breathlessly as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"After Keoni's feed your all mine." He growled against her lips. He felt Catherine shiver at his words as she slipped her hand up his arm and around his neck as she slipped her hand into his hair as he deepened the kiss.

"I always will be yours, Steve." Catherine whispered against his lips when he pulled away.

Her words brought a smile to his face as he rested his forehead against hers. "Right back at you, Mrs McGarrett."

"Have you been a good boy for Auntie Mary?" Catherine cooed to their son as she plucked the baby from her husband's arms.

"Of course HE has." Steve declared as he picked up Catherine's purchases and headed up the stairs to deposit the bags in the master bedroom. "But, I'm planning on being very naughty." He tossed over his shoulder as he opened the bedroom door.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**The ladies are making some plans for Gabby's bachelorette party in this chapter.**

 **Uncle Steve and Danno are doing a spot of baby-sitting. Blame their location on the fact I've spent the morning doing the same thing with my little boy. A very fun but exhausting day.**

 **Hope you enjoy the update,**

 **Wendy x**

McGarrett's Residence.

"Ok, I want suggestions of all of you for Gabby's Bachelorette party." Catherine told the group of women who were currently occupying her living room.

"I'll write them all down, then we can discuss them." Grace suggested as she took her diary out of her purse and flicked to an empty page so she could take notes.

"It has to be appropriate for Grace and Samantha." Gabby reminded everyone, not wanting her future step daughter to be excluded from any of her wedding preparations.

"I think we can safely rule out anything that involves drinking or naked waiters." Mary pointed out with a grin. "I'm sure Danny wouldn't approve."

"What you really mean, is that Max has told you he doesn't want you checking anyone else's muscles out." Catherine teased.

"I'm betting my brother has told you the same." Mary fired back with a grin.

"I'm pleading the fifth on that." Catherine replied with a chuckle, before leaning over to whisper in Mary's ear. "But for the record, the only guy I want to see naked is Steve."

"I didn't need that image." Mary complained. "It was bad enough when I was staying in the guest room."

"What about paintballing?" Samantha suggested excitedly. "That was pretty awesome last time we did that."

"Paintballing?" Asked Gabby with a raised eyebrow.

"Joe White arranged it when Steve and I got married. We just combined our party's and used the training centre on base." Catherine quickly explained for Gabby's benefit.

"We beat the guy's. Auntie Catherine got Uncle Steve and then all of his SEAL team shot him with paint as well, he was covered in pink and blue paint." Grace added excitedly.

"Sounds like you had a fun time." Gabby said as she watched Grace writing in her diary.

"Bungee jumping?" Kono suggested. "I've always wanted to try that."

"Trampoline?" Mary added with a giggle.

"Now I know what you get up to when we have Joan overnight." Catherine teased with a chuckle.

Mary laughed at her. "I haven't tried it yet, but I might see if Max wants to try it out when he gets back."

Catherine shook her head with a chuckle at her sister-in-law's antics. "I was thinking we could maybe fly to Maui for a few days, make a weekend of it?" She suggested.

"Oh, I like that idea." Gabby agreed.

"Can we go shopping?" Grace asked excitedly.

"That would be so cool." Samantha agreed. Shopping with her Aunts and Grace was always great fun.

"I'm always up for shopping." Kono agreed.

"Do we need an excuse?" Catherine asked her.

"What about we add a relaxing Spa day into the weekend?" Renee Grover suggested.

"I'm certainly up for that." Kono agreed with a nod.

"Me too." Cath said.

"How much grovelling do you think I need to do to get Steve to baby sit Joan for the whole weekend?" Mary asked Catherine.

"Not much if you agree to baby sit Keoni when we get home." Catherine told her with a smirk.

…..

Zoom play centre.

"Unca Steve, help me up." Joan squealed as she tried to climb onto the platform that lead to the large tubular slide.

"Okay, you want me to meet you at the bottom again?" He asked as he lifted her onto the platform above him and twisted himself so he could climb onto the same one himself.

"Catch me." She declared as she waited for the Charlie to take his turn.

"I'll meet you at the bottom, wait till I get there." He told her already twisting himself to climb back down the platforms that made up the steps. Slipping under the cargo netting at the bottom of the last platform he pushed himself to his feet, making sure to bend over so he didn't hit his head on the foam covered metal framework. Kicking a few lose ball pit balls out of his way he made his way quickly along the padded mats to the cargo netting further inside the structure.

"Unca Steve, I ready." Joan called from the top of the structure, her voice still carrying clearly in the busy centre.

Quickly dropping to his knees and stomach he slid through the opening in the cargo netting and stood up just in time to catch his niece as she exited the large colourful tube. Charlie was jumping up and down excitedly as he watched Joan. Steve could hear Danny laughing at him from the other side of the netting.

"If only your SEAL buddies could see you know." Danny said, grinning at his partner.

"You do realise I'm playing with your son, because you didn't want to mess your hair up.?" Steve quipped as he pointed at Charlie.

"No, you're playing with my son because I'm watching your son." Danny pointed out as he pulled the bottle from Keoni's mouth and placed him against his shoulder to burp him.

"Can we do that again Uncle Steve?" Charlie asked.

"Yea, again." Joan declared grabbing hold of his hand in an attempt to pull him to the steps once again.

"Sure we can." Steve agreed before turning back to grin at Danny as he called out to Chin. "Hey Chin, can you watch Keoni so Danny can play with Charlie."

Chin chuckled as he stood up and moved over to where Danny was stood. "Of course I can. I'm sure Charlie would enjoy having his dad play with him." Chin said as he took the baby from his friend.

"What." Danny stuttered realising he'd lost his safety net.

"Come on Danno, we wouldn't want you missing out on all this fun, would we?" Steve asked with a smirk as he watched the little boy run to the entrance of the ball pit so he could show his dad the way in.

"I hate you, you know?" Danny muttered under his breath as Charlie lead him towards the entrance, Steve's laughter still reaching his ears.


	8. Chapter 8

**6 weeks to go till the Wedding.**

 **I wasn't expecting to update the story so soon, but I've found myself child free for a couple of hours. Grandma's are absolute lifesavers lol.**

 **Hope you enjoy the update,**

 **Wendy x**

McGarrett's Residence.

 _"_ _Are you sure you don't mind?" Gabby asked Catherine over the phone._

"We wouldn't have offered, if we weren't completely happy with you using the house." Catherine reminded her as she absently stirred the pan of sauce she had on the stove top.

 _"_ _I know Steve was the one to suggest it, but I just feel like we're putting on you." Gabby explained._

"Nothing would make Steve and I happier than helping you and Danny have your perfect wedding. Now stop worrying about it and let's get things sorted for tomorrow." Catherine chided softly as turned the light of under the pasta and poured the contents into the sieve she'd placed in the sink.

 _"_ _I've arranged for Leilani to meet us at yours for 10 O'clock. Danny and I will be over just before then." Gabby said as she outlined her plans for the morning._

"Why don't you come earlier and we can all have breakfast together?" Catherine suggested as she finished draining the water out of the pan and dumped the pasta into the sauce pan and stirred it into the sauce.

 _"_ _Isn't Steve's mom coming over to see Keoni and Joan in the morning?" Gabby asked, as she knew Saturday was usually the day Doris McGarrett visited with her grandchildren for a few hours under the supervision of Steve and Catherine._

"Doris is ill, she called last night to say she wouldn't be coming this week as she's picked up a stomach bug. Steve was a little sceptical so he called around to see her this morning. She's actually pretty sick, he picked a few things up from the drug store for her. In fact, Steve's just gone to drop of some groceries of for her." Catherine shared with her as she turned off the stove and began spooning the pasta onto two large dinner plates.

" _Ooh that's terrible, tell her I hope she's feeling better soon." Gabby told Catherine with sympathy for the other woman._

"Thanks Gabby, I'll pass on the message for her." Catherine promised before insisting. "Right breakfast whenever you get to ours."

 _"_ _Okay, we'll be there about 9 if that's alright with you?" Gabby told her friend._

"Perfect." Catherine assured her. "Okay, now back to wedding plans."

 _"_ _I was thinking we could use the front Garden for the ceremony. I want to walk through the garden arch to meet Danny on the left side of the lawn under the two trees. I'm thinking we can set the chairs up for the guests on the right side of the lawn." Gabby told her excitedly._

"That sounds perfect. Are you still planning on using the back yard for the reception?" Catherine asked her.

 _"_ _Yes, that's the plan anyway. Danny and I are really hoping the weather will be okay." Gabby confided._

"Steve was suggesting using the party gazebo to offer a little shade or shelter depending on the weather. And worst case scenario you just use the house, we can move the furniture out of the way and set up tables." Catherine reassured.

 _"_ _We couldn't ask that of you." Gabby refused. "We're already taking over your garden."_

"Hey, we're Ohana." Catherine chided. "It's what families are for."

 _"_ _We both appreciate everything you and Steve are doing for us." Gabby told her sincerely._

"I'm only sorry I couldn't find a loop hole in the contract you signed with the hotel." Catherine apologised once again.

 _"_ _You tried your best Cath, I know that. Besides the money you got out of them as compensation has come in so handy, we'll hardly need to touch our savings for the wedding." Gabby told her._

"I will confess to making a few threats regarding permits and future bookings from military families." Catherine confessed with a little chuckle.

" _You didn't?" Gasped Gabby in surprise._

"Hey, Steve wanted to go and speak to the manager in person." Catherine told her. "I think Danny was worried he might dangle the jerk from the hotel roof by his ankles."

" _I'm sure he wouldn't have done that." Gabby said with a little laugh._

Catherine shook her head, knowing that her husband probably would have done that if Danny hadn't of intervened. "Oh I almost forgot, I have all the details for the hotel and Spa in Maui. Steve recommended it, he said he and Danny stayed their last year when they did their mandatory shrink evaluation.

 _"_ _Oh, it must be the same place Danny was talking about." Gabby said._

"We can have a look through everything over breakfast, then we can sort out getting it booked for everyone." Catherine suggested, looking up as she heard Steve entering the house. Walking to the kitchen doorway, she popped her head around the corner so Steve could see where she was. She indicated she was on the phone and he nodded his head as he pulled open the fridge door and grabbed a longboard.

 _"_ _That sounds great." Gabby agreed. "We'll see you in the morning."_

"See you guy's tomorrow." Catherine told her as they both said their goodbye's and disconnected the call.

"Is that ready?" Steve asked as he lifted the lid on the pan that she had on the stove and stuck a spoon into the pan.

"Yes, it is." Catherine agreed as she picked up a spatula and whacked the top of Steve's hand with it.

"Hey?" He grumbled pulling his hand away to rub at the spot where she'd hit him.

"Can you at least wait till I put it on your plate." Catherine asked as she pushed him out of the way so she could begin to serve up the pasta.

"I'm hungry, I didn't get chance to eat lunch." He explained as he picked up one of the plates and began tucking into the food.

…

"You'll need to move your paddle board from the front of the house in the morning." Catherine told Steve as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and dropped it into the laundry hamper.

"Why?" He asked looking at her through the reflection in the mirror.

"The venue dresser that Gabby and Danny are using for the wedding is coming to have a look around the house." Catherine told him as she continued to strip out of her dirty clothes.

"And again, Why?" Steve asked not seeing the importance of leaving his board where he always kept it.

"I don't want the venue dresser seeing it." Catherine said as she came to stand behind him in just her underwear. She slipped her hands around his waist as she rested her cheek against his back.

"Fine, I'll move it before I go to work." He agreed, placing his razor back on the counter so he could reach around to palm her hip. "Do I get a little payment for being so agreeable?" He asked with a grin at her reflection.

"Did you have something in mind, Sailor?" Catherine purred as she slipped her hands up his stomach and lightly scratched at his chest with her nails.

"Yes I do. Will you put your wedding dress on for me?" Steve asked her softly as he turned to pull her into his arms, one hand gently caressing her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Can't we just skip to the part where you just carry me to bed?" Catherine asked him breathlessly as he pulled away from her lips.

"No. I want the pleasure of getting you out of it again." Steve whispered against her lips as he trailed his fingers lightly up her back to open her bra.


	9. Chapter 9

**Slightly of the wedding topic with this one. Blame it on the fact I was watching a season five valentine episode a few nights back, and couldn't resist daddy Danno in protective mode.**

 **Hope you enjoy the update,**

 **Wendy x**

Williams Residence.

"Hey monkey, what are you doing?" Danny asked his daughter as he walked in the front door of his house to find Grace sat on the couch with her open laptop on her knee.

"Hi Danno." Grace greeted with a smile, before adding excitedly. "I'm just searching for music videos for the wedding.

"Have you found anything good for us yet?" He asked as he sat down beside her to look at the list of music she had on her screen.

"Not really. There's a few that I looked at for Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath's wedding, but I ruled them out for you and Gabby." She told him as she trailed her fingers down the screen to show him which one's she had taken of her list.

"Isn't that the one Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine danced too?" Danny asked as he vaguely remembered the song being played.

"Yes, it is. That's why I ruled it out." Grace declared before adding. "Uncle Steve suggested a few songs, but I think he might have been joking."

"I'm sure you'll come up with some perfect music for us monkey, and don't take any of Uncle Steve's suggestions into account." Danny told her as he slipped one arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze as he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Danno." Grace said with a beaming smile before chewing her bottom lip a little nervously.

"Is there something on your mind, Grace?" Danny asked, picking up on her nervousness.

"I was wondering if I could invite a friend to the wedding?" Grace asked her Dad.

"Sure you can." Danny reassured her. "Who did you want to ask, Emily?" He asked her, assuming Grace wanted to ask her best friend from school.

Grace shook her head before replying in a quiet, uncertain voice. "I wanted to ask Hiapo."

"Who's Hiapo?" Danny asked, worry creeping up his spine.

"He's my boyfriend." Grace said quickly, looking down at the floor to avoid her dad's eyes.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked, watching as she nodded her head in conformation. "When did this all happen?"

"A few weeks." She told him.

"And you didn't think you should tell me?" Danny asked her.

"I didn't want you to be mad at me, Danno." Grace muttered to her feet.

Danny placed a finger under her chin, so he could look into her eyes. "I'm not mad at you Gracie, I'm only concerned that you felt you couldn't tell me about him."

"I didn't want you telling me I couldn't see him again. He's really nice, Danno." Grace assured her dad. "I told Auntie Cath about him yesterday, and she said I should tell you." Grace shared with him.

"You really want to ask him to the wedding?" Danny asked as an idea came to him.

"Please." Grace agreed, crossing her fingers as she waited for her dad's answer.

"I don't think that will be a problem. I'm sure Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin and Uncle Lou will all want to meet him." Danny pointed out with a smile.

Grace groaned as she realised exactly what her dad was not saying. Her uncles were going to give her boyfriend a hard time. Grace just hoped Hiapo would still want to see her after he'd met her family. "Danno you have to be nice to him."

"I'll be very nice to him." Danny assured his daughter. "What's his full name, monkey? For the invitation." He added as Grace glared at him.

"Hiapo Chun." Grace said, as she watched her father write the name down on the back of an envelope.

….

McGarrett's Residence.

Steve was just about to close the bedroom door behind him when he heard his cell phone ring. He sighed in frustration as he pulled it from his pocket and checked the caller display. Seeing it was from Danny he quickly answered the call as he watched Catherine pulling her top over her head as she moved into the bathroom. "Hey Danny, we catch a case?" He asked as he followed Catherine into the bathroom to watch her strip out of her clothing.

 _"_ _No. Grace wants to invite her new boyfriend to the wedding." Danny got out on a rush._

"Okay." Steve said not really knowing where his partner was going with this.

" _My little girl isn't old enough to date." Danny suddenly declared._

Steve shook his head and sighed as he told his partner. "Danny she's almost fifteen, she is old enough."

 _"_ _No, no, no, she isn't old enough." Danny denied._

"Danno listen to me, Grace is a good kid. You can't keep her locked away from boys for the rest of her life." Steve said in an attempt to calm him.

 _"_ _I know what teenage boys are like." Dany stated. "All those hormones making them want to try things with my little girl._

Steve rolled his eyes as he closed the toilet lid and sat down on it, knowing from past experience he could be on the phone a while with Danny. "Grace isn't going to allow anything to happen." Steve defended the teenager.

 _"_ _I don't want my baby girl being pushed into doing anything." Danny pushed on, ignoring Steve's words._

"That isn't going to happen, Danny." Steve growled in frustration.

 _"_ _You know what your problem is?" Danny snapped at him. "You're not a father to a little girl."_

"You know what Danny, your right. I don't have a daughter, but I do have a niece. A niece who happens to be your daughter, someone I don't want to see get hurt any more than you do. I've watched you raise her from a little girl into a beautiful young woman, you need to trust your daughter more." Steve said in response.

 _"_ _I do trust my daughter, It's the little punk she's dating I don't." Danny told him._

"Okay, so we check him out and warn him to treat her with respect." Steve reasoned.

 _"_ _I've got his name." Danny added. "I'm not waiting five weeks to meet the punk."_

"Alright, we check him out first thing in the morning." Steve agreed absently as he watched Catherine step into the shower.

 _"_ _Thanks babe." Danny told him as they both said their goodbyes and disconnected the call._

"You joining me, Sailor?" Catherine called over her shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am." Steve drawled as he pulled his shirt over his head and pushed his cargo's and shorts of in one move before stepping into the shower with his wife.

….


	10. Chapter 10

**Just 4 weeks to go till the wedding.**

 **Steve and Catherine get to have a little fun in this chapter, I just couldn't resist a little McRoll play time. Next week the girls will be getting their weekend away.**

 **Hope you enjoy the update.**

 **Wendy x**

McGarrett Residence.

"Steven McGarrett, don't even think it." Catherine warned as she saw the predatory glint in his eyes as she ducked behind Steve's Silverado.

"You know there's no escaping me." Steve called out, chuckling when he heard her squeal as the water from the pressure washer sprayed a fine sheen of mist over the top of the hood.

"Ah come on Steve, no fair." She complained as she peered around the edge of the truck. "You've wet my shirt."

"I don't mind if you want to take it off." He told her with a smirk.

"Pervert." She retorted just before she stood up and threw a soapy sponge at him. She giggled as she watched the stunned expression on his face just before she made a grab for the handle of the pressure washer. They were both giggling and laughing as they grappled for control of the nozzle. Catherine, knowing she wouldn't have the strength to seize control from Steve decided to distract him. Quickly pulling at the knot that was holding the front of the shirt she was wearing together, Catherine allowed the top to fall open.

It didn't take long for Steve's concentration to waiver as he caught sight of the scarp of black lace at her breast. Catherine quickly seized the opportunity, pulling the nozzle out of his hands as she spun around to fire a jet of water at his chest. She giggled as she watched the stunned expression on his face.

"Cheat." He said as he pulled his wet shirt over his head and rung out the water.

"Think you might need to take your pants of as well." She giggled as she lowered the hose so that his pants were soaked. "Wouldn't want you catching a cold from being in wet clothes."

Steve swiped at the water running down his face as he grinned at Catherine as an idea began to form. Dropping his shirt in the bucket of soap he advanced on Catherine, no longer caring about the steady stream of water she was sending his way. A well-placed foot on the hose disabled her weapon, giving him an advantage as he lifted her of her feet and swung her over his shoulders.

"Steve." She shouted as she realised his intention.

Carrying her in a fireman's hold he quickly headed around the side of the house and down towards the ocean. Wading out into the water till he was at waist height before depositing his wife in the water. Catherine quickly surfaced, brushing her hair from her face as she got her feet underneath her to stand up. She blinked the water from her eyes, scanning the water around her till she could find Steve who was nowhere to be seen.

Taking a few deep breaths, she waited. She felt the brush of his fingertips on her calf, and held her breath as he pulled her beneath the surface of the water. She felt his arms wrap around her from behind and relaxed back into his embrace as they broke the surface.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with wet clothes, Mrs McGarrett." Steve purred into her ear as he nipped at the lobe.

Catherine giggled as she turned around to face him, her arms going around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You want to help me out of my wet things?"

"I'm insisting on it." Steve told her with a grin as he began carrying her back up to the beach and house.

"What time is it?" Catherine asked as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"1000 hrs." He told her after a quick glance at his watch. "Mary's not bringing Keoni back till lunch time." He reminded her as lowered her to her feet just outside the lania door and began pushing her wet shirt of her shoulders.

"Gabby and Grace are coming around at 1100 hrs while we look at menus for the wedding." Catherine told him as she helped him pull the wet shirt off.

"I'll work extra fast then." He promised as he unfastened her shorts and pushed them down her legs along with her panties.

…

"Catherine?" Gabby called out as she pushed open the front door and peered around the edge. Hearing movement coming from upstairs, she glanced up the stairs to see a flushed Catherine exiting her bedroom.

"Hey." Catherine greeted as she made her way down the stairs.

"Hi Auntie Cath." Grace greeted as she entered the house and closed the door behind her.

"Hi, sweetie." Catherine replied.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything?" Gabby teased with a grin as she saw Steve leave the bedroom and follow Catherine down the stairs himself.

"Nope. We got a little wet washing the truck." Steve explained with a smirk as he reached the bottom step.

"Hi, Uncle Steve." Grace said as she moved over to her uncle to give him a hug.

"Hey Gracie." He greeted as he returned the hug.

"Are you going to help us with the menus?" Grace asked him.

Steve shook his head. "No, I have some work to do outside." He explained as he moved towards the lania door.

"Okay, why don't you get set up in the dining room, and I'll go and get us some drinks." Catherine suggested as she moved towards the kitchen.

"Sounds like a good idea." Gabby agreed as she headed into the dining room and placed her bag on the table.

"I've printed of a few ideas." Grace announced as Catherine returned with drinks.

"She's been working on it most of the week." Gabby added with a smile for her future daughter-in-law.

"Okay let's see what you've come up with. I've had a few ideas myself." Catherine told them as she grabbed a note pad of the desk top and took a seat at the table where she'd left her laptop set up earlier.

"These are the three caterers that I've narrowed it down too." Gabby said as she passed Catherine copies of the information she'd gathered. "I've spoken to them, and they all have our date free."

"Okay, what about customer feedback?" Catherine asked as she began taping the web addresses into the browser to get the information she wanted.

"I had a look at them auntie Cath and they're all really good." Grace assured her.

"So I see." Catherine agreed. "What about the menus?"

"We were leaning towards one of these five." Gabby said as Grace passed her the favoured menus.

Catherine spent a few minutes reading through each of the menus, noting that they were all similar in what they offered. They were all set around locally sourced ingredient's and offered a variety of fresh products. Her eyes flicked back to one of the menus and Catherine had to wonder if this was one that Danny preferred.

"Danno likes this one, because it doesn't have anything with pineapple on it." Grace pointed out with a grin as she showed the menu to Catherine confirming Catherine's suspicion.

"I keep telling Danny we have to think about what everyone else would like." Gabby confided with a shake of her head.

"No, you have to do what you think is best for your wedding." Catherine pointed out. "This is yours and Danny's special day, forget about what everyone else wants or expects. You pick the menu that suits you."

"Okay, well I guess we could narrow it down to these two." Gabby said as she pulled out her two favourite ones. "This is my favourite one."

"I have an idea." Catherine stated as she compared the two menus. "The two menus are practically the same except for the shrimp and pineapple dishes on your favourite one and the steak on Danny's. If you go with Danny's favourite, we could ask Kamekona to serve his shrimp dishes as an appetiser." Catherine suggested.

"Do you think he'd mind?" Gabby asked as she thought the idea over. "He's a guest after all."

"I'm sure Kamekona will be more than happy to provide the shrimp dishes." Catherine reassured her.

"Kame always complains when he gets served shrimp from someone else." Grace told Gabby.

"I suppose I could ask him if he'd mind doing it." Gabby said a little uncertainly.

"I guess that's the menu sorted, how about we get you an appointment booked with them so you can get a taster session set up with them." Catherine suggested as she jotted down the contact details on a pad so Gabby could give the caterer a call.

"Sounds like a good idea, how about if we book it so Steve and yourself can come along with us." Gabby suggested, wanting some feedback from her friends.

"We'd love to help, Gabby." Catherine said sincerely.

…..

Williams Residence.

"Gabby said she'd asked you and Catherine to come with us." Danny said into the phone as he toed of his shoes and propped his feet on the coffee table.

" _Yep, we'll be there to help buddy." Steve assured him._

"Of course you will. That's because it's free food and you don't have to take your wallet out of your pocket." Danny quipped.

 _"_ _Don't forget your using my house to get married, think of this as a small compensation package." Steve told him with a chuckle._

"I thought that was the payment for my liver." Danny quipped.

 _"_ _Nah, we named Keoni after you for that." Steve pointed out._

"That was just the down payment." Danny told him. "You going to tell me what you have planned for my bachelor party?"

 _"_ _No. It's top secret information, you don't get read in on this mission till the 19_ _th_ _." Steve replied_.

 _"_ You're smirking, aren't you?" Danny asked with a sigh. "I hate you, you know that?"

 _"_ _Yep, see you Monday Danno." Steve said just before he disconnected the call._

"See you Monday." Danny replied as he ended the call.

…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Only three weeks left till Danny and Gabby get married. The girls are having their weekend away in Maui while the guys are left home alone with the kids.**

 **The next chapter will be Danny's bachelor party. I have a day planned for Danny, but feel free to leave suggestion's.**

 **(I'm eagerly awaiting the comeback of Catherine. Hoping that Steve ditches Lyn once he sets eyes on Catherine and the two get to have a talk that's been needed for a couple of years. I still believe that McRoll are end game. Maybe Doris can talk a little bit of sense into him lol.)**

 **Hope you enjoy the update.**

 **Wendy x**

Friday 1100 hrs

Iolani Palace.

"I still can't believe Catherine trusts you to watch Keoni all weekend while she's in Maui." Danny said as he dropped down to sit on one of the chairs in Steve's office.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked in an annoyed tone as he glanced across at his son who was sleeping in the porta crib in the corner. "I'm perfectly capable of looking after him on my own."

"Knowing you, you'll take the little guy to the shooting range." Danny replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"I wasn't planning on it, going to wait till he can strip a rifle down first." Steve told him with a smirk. "We are taking Joanie to the zoo tomorrow after Doris has visited and Sunday we're going to a picnic on the base. An old Navy buddy has just transferred to the Island." Steve explained as Danny raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You want some company at the zoo, seeing as Charlie and me are stopping at yours." Danny reminded him.

"Sure, why don't why we ask Chin if he wants to bring Sarah?" Steve suggested as he picked up his pen to continue his paperwork.

"I'll ask him." Danny said as he stood up and moved out of Steve's office and across the hallway to speak to Chin.

….

Maui

"This place is awesome." Mary said as she walked backwards so she could take everything in.

"Wow, look at the dolphins." Squealed Grace as she witnessed the dolphins jump out of the water.

"That is so cool." Exclaimed Samantha.

"There's 3 pools, 2 spas, a meditation garden, they have a pillow menu and a soap concierge." Catherine read from the brochure.

"What exactly is a soap concierge?" Mary asked.

"They apparently formulate them to your specific skin type." Gabby informed them. "They use handcrafted artisan soap which has been made locally using traditional recipes that have been passed down through the generations."

"Someone has been doing a little research." Catherine teased.

"Sorry, Danny mentioned it and I had to check it out for myself." Gabby apologised.

"Nah that's fine. Steve told me all about it, which I have to admit was kind of weird." Catherine admitted with a grin.

"My goofy brother told you that?" Mary asked in surprise. "Totally weird." She said at Catherine's confirming nod.

"Did he tell you about his last visit?" Kono asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yes he did." Catherine replied with a grin of her own. "It only took them six years to get to marriage counselling."

"They still need a few more session's." Kono pointed out as she bumped her shoulder against Catherine's.

"A lot more." Catherine agreed as they headed into the hotel lobby and crossed to the reception desk so they could check in.

…

Hotel Spa.

"Now this is what I needed." Renee sighed as she closed her eyes and relaxed as the masseur worked on her back, neck and shoulders.

"This tickles." Grace and Samantha both said through a fit of giggles.

The adults were all grinning at the two teenagers as they watched them squeal and giggle as they sat with their feet in the tank of water while the small Garra rufa fish nibbled at their feet. Gabby and Catherine both had their phones out while they filmed the two girls.

"I can't remember the last time I had some me time." Mary commented as she closed her eyes and sank into the jacuzzi with a sigh.

"Probably before you adopted Joan." Catherine said as she laid her phone aside and joined Mary in the Jacuzzi. "Pure bliss." She sighed as she slipped into the water herself.

"Yeah." Mary agreed dreamily as she sighed before reaching over to pick up the glass of Champagne from the edge of the tub. "Normally when I get in the tub, Joan decides she's climbing in with me. I always end up with a million bath toys."

"It doesn't get any better till they're teenagers, trust me." Renee said with a soft moan.

"Do you think Steve's okay with Joan?" Mary asked as she turned to look at Catherine.

"I've already checked in with Steve, both kids are fine. He'd just got back from work when I called, so he was going to take them out to eat." Catherine reassured her.

"Chin said there all heading to the zoo tomorrow." Kono muttered into the pillow under her head.

"I thought Lou said Chin was on call with him." Renee mentioned as she turned her head to glance across at Kono.

"He is. Adam's stopping over to help with Sarah in case he gets called out." Kono told her.

"Danno said he was going to stop with Uncle Steve just in case they caught a case." Grace told everyone.

"Okay enough talk about the guys." Kono announced as she sat up on the table and held the sheet around herself.

"Absolutely, let's get planning our night on the town. Where does everyone want to eat?" Catherine asked as she set her glass of orange juice down on the side of the tub.

…

Mary giggled as she closed the bedroom door behind her and dropped down onto one of the beds. Pushing herself up she managed to sit upright and pull her foot up onto the bed so she could unfasten it.

"You need some help?" Catherine asked as she dropped her purse down on the bed.

"No, I got it." She replied bursting out into another fit of giggles.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kono asked as she looked across at Catherine in concern.

"She'll be fine once we get her in bed." Catherine assured her friend. "Why don't you take the other bed, I'll share with Mary."

"Are you sure, maybe she'll be better on her own." Kono said as she glanced at a very tipsy Mary.

"If she's anything like Steve, she'll fall asleep as soon as we get her in bed." Catherine assured her as she helped Mary take her shoes off and pulled her to her feet as she herded her into the bathroom so she could get her sister-in-law ready for bed.

"I'll get her sleep things ready." Kono said just before Catherine closed the door with a soft click.

"Okay, let's get your make-up off and your teeth brushed." Catherine said as she closed the toilet lid and lowered Mary on to the seat before picking up the bottle of makeup remover from the vanity.

"I don't remember the last time I had so much fun." Mary slurred as she let Catherine help her wipe the make-up off her face.

"I think you might have overdone it with the booze Mary." Catherine chided as she finished wiping the last bit of make-up off. "Do you think you can stand while you brush your teeth?"

"Yep, I can do it." She said and burst into a fit of giggles again. "Sound like Joan." She giggled.

"Yes you do. Come on I'll support you while you brush your teeth." Catherine reassured as she got Mary to her feet and held her steady in front of the sink. Once Mary was done she helped her back into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed so she could help her into her night clothes while Kono made a trip to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once Mary was done, Catherine pulled the covers back while she slid into bed before pulling her phone from her purse and calling Steve.

"Hey sailor, how's my two favourite guys?" Catherine asked when Steve answered the call.

 _"_ _We're missing mommy." Steve told her quietly as she heard the soft sounds of her son feeding._

"I'm missing you too." Catherine replied quietly with a smile as she glanced across at Mary who was now snoring. "I just wanted to call quickly while Kono's in the bathroom."

 _"_ _Is that Mary?" Steve asked in amusement as he heard the snoring_.

"Yes, it is, she's had little too much to drink." Catherine told him. "We've just got back from having a few drinks in the bar. Renee took Samantha and Grace back to their room earlier and left the four of us to it."

 _"_ _Your shopping tomorrow, right?" Steve asked her._

"Yes I am." Catherine agreed with a grin as she purred. "You want me to pick you something nice up?"

 _"_ _Just make sure I can get it off you quickly, Lieutenant." He growled sexily down the phone._

"I'll keep that in mind Commander." She purred. "How was your evening with the kids?" She asked him changing the topic of conversation as she pulled her night clothes from the dresser drawer.

 _"_ _As energetic as any case." Steve confided with a yawn._

"Sounds like Keoni isn't the only one who needs his bed." Catherine teased.

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm about to call it a night once he's had his feed." Steve confided softly. "Are you in bed yet?"_

She shook her head before realising Steve couldn't see her. "Not yet."

"Bathroom's free." Kono announced as she exited the bathroom and dropped down onto her bed. "Night boss." She called loudly as she realised Catherine was on her cell phone.

 _Steve chuckled. "Tell Kono good night for me and I'll speak to YOU in the morning." He told her._

"Good night Sailor, love you." Catherine told him as she gathered her things together and headed into the bathroom.

 _"_ _Love you too." He responded warmly as they disconnected the call._


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. Danny and the guys are off on the bachelor party. I'll be posting this one in two halves as I wanted to get this posted before I get side tracked by my 'I'm coming home story'.**

 **Hope you enjoy the update,**

 **Wendy x**

Williams residence.

Danny scowled at his Partner as he dangled a blindfold in front of him. Steve was wearing one of his customary smug bastard smirks as he handed the offending item to Danny and crossed his arms against his chest as he waited for Danny to don it.

"Put it on." Steve ordered as watched Danny closely for signs of resistance.

"Why?" Danny said as he waved the scrap of black material around in his hand.

"Because I don't want you seeing what we have planned for your Bachelor party just yet." Steve told him as he indicated once again that Danny should put on the blindfold.

"Why do you have my overnight bag?" Danny asked as he spotted the small tan coloured case by the door. "And how the hell did you get it?"

"I made a list and Gabby packed it for you. You can thank me later." Steve said as he took a step towards Danny and snatched back the blind fold as he roughly pulled it over his friend's eyes.

"Get off." Danny complained as Steve manhandled him, turning him around and pushing him to the front door.

"Nope." Steve disagreed as he pulled Danny down the path and pushed him against the side of the Silverado where Catherine was waiting for him. "Leave it on." Steve said as he smacked Danny's hand away from the blindfold.

"Make me." Danny said as he once again tried to remove the blindfold.

"Keep it up and I'll handcuff your hands behind your back." Steve growled the warning as he opened the back door to the truck and helped Danny to get in and buckle up.

"No you won't." Danny argued back as he pouted.

"Don't tempt me." Steve warned as he closed the truck door and headed back inside to grab Danny's overnight bag calling over his shoulder to Catherine. "Make sure he keeps it on."

"Yes, Sir." Catherine snapped out with a chuckle as she climbed into the passenger seat of the truck and turned back to speak to Danny. "Let him have his fun Danny, I promise you'll enjoy what he has planned.

"You know?" Danny whined.

"Yes, I helped him with some of the planning." Catherine shared just as Steve came back down the path with Danny's overnighter.

"So what has he got planned for me?" Danny asked her.

"That's classified information." Steve retorted as he pulled open the driver's door and climbed in.

"I hate you." Danny grumbled from the backseat of the truck as he heard the engine roar to live.

…

"Are you going to tell me where we're going, Steven?" Danny moaned from the backseat for what Steve felt was the hundredth time.

"Nope, you'll see exactly what we have planned for you in a couple of minutes' time." Steve told him as he manoeuvred the Silverado through the light traffic surrounding the pier.

"No peeking, Danny." Catherine chided as she kept an eye on the jersey man.

"I'm not. I have an itch." He complained, sounding more like a petulant child than the grown man that he was.

Steve pulled into the parking space besides Lou's SUV and turned off the engine before climbing out of the truck and grabbing his and Danny's bags from the back. He passed the bags to Lou before turning back to the truck to help Danny get out.

"Okay you can get out now." Steve told Danny as he pulled open the truck door.

"Can I take this off now?" Danny whined as he stepped down onto the ground.

"I don't know Williams, it's a good look on you." Lou teased with a chuckle.

"Not just yet." Steve told him as he steered him around the edge of the parked vehicles. "Okay now."

Danny lifted his hands up to his face and pulled the scrap of material free, he blinked a few times as his eyes once again adjusted to the light. He looked around the area, staring in surprise when his eyes landed on the ship in front of him.

"We've finally found a way to shut him up." Lou laughed as he slapped Danny on the back.

"Steve suggested we did something along the lines of what the ladies planned." Chin explained to Danny who was still staring open mouthed at the ocean liner before him.

"Well?" Steve asked with a smirk as he threw an arm around Danny's shoulders.

"You arranged this?" Danny asked as he glanced across at Steve in amazement.

"Yep. Catherine helped out with some of the last-minute arrangements and conspired with Gabby to get your gear packed for you." Steve explained as he slapped Danny on the back before grabbing his bag and shoving Danny towards the ship.

"I checked da menu on board and it's real sweet." Kamekona pointed out as he followed behind them.

"Indeed it is. I also took the opportunity to do a little research on the vessel we will be sailing on." Max informed them as they made their way towards the gantry.

"What about work?" Danny asked as he suddenly remembered the four male members of the task force wouldn't be on the Island.

"All taken care off." Steve informed him. "Team six are on down time, Mick's offered to help out if Catherine and Kono need backup. If anything crops up that they can't handle I've arranged with the coastguard for a helo back to Oahu."

"All that's left for us to do, is check in to our rooms." Chin declared as the group boarded the ship.

"Come on uncle D, this is gonna be awesome." Eric announced as his eyes started to wander around the reception area to were two women were stood talking. "Hello ladies."

"How come we had to bring him?" Danny complained to Steve.

"He's your nephew." Steve pointed out.

"Come on uncle D, were family right. This is so cool." Eric announced.

"Steve?" A uniformed man called as he spotted the group near the reception desk.

"Hey, Jack. Good to see, man." Steve said as he gave the other man a manly hug.

"I've got you all checked in, I'll show you where your heading." Snoopy said as handed Steve the room cards and info packs.

"Thanks, appreciate it." Steve replied as he took a step back to introduce everyone. "Lou, Chin, Adam, Jerry, Kamekona, Flipper, Max, Eric and Danny the groom. Guys this is Jack Schultz, we were both at the Academy together."

"Pleasure to meet you guys, congratulations man." Jack said as he was introduced. After a quick round of handshakes and accompanying hello's, howzit's, and alohas from the group, Jack escorted them through the ship to their cabin's.

"You have any good stories about him?" Danny asked as he indicated Steve beside him.

"I have plenty." Jack said with a chuckle.

"You share any of those and Amy gets to hear all about you and the twins." Steve pointed out with a grin.

"Twins?" Lou asked curiously.

"Not what it sounds like." Jack was quick to defend. "I can fill Catherine in on a few details." He warned.

"Not much point, she already knows everything thanks to Freddie." Steve answered with a grin. He had few secrets left from his days at the Academy.

…

"Okay, I've got the whole evening planned. We're meeting everyone in the bar for drinks before dinner. Then after dinner we're all heading into one of the casinos for a few games. Tomorrow were just chilling on board and I have a little something planned for Wednesday before we fly back from Maui." He told Danny as he dropped his duffle on one of the beds and began putting his things away.

"What have you got planned?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Don't worry you'll love it, Danno." Steve reassured his partner as he hung his tux on the back of the closet door.

"I always worry when you come up with one of your ideas." Danny grumbled as he opened his bag to see what clothing Gabby had packed for him.

"Trust me, Danno. It's going to be great."

….


	13. Chapter 13

**Phew this has been hard to finish. My muse up and left me for my other story (I'm coming home.)**

 **The boy's get to have fun in a totally childlike way, and Danny gets to do something he hasn't done since he left New Jersey.**

 **Next week's chapter will be the wedding.**

 **Hope you enjoy the update,**

 **Wendy x**

Danny was once again wearing the blindfold as Steve guided him down the path that led from parking lot where the taxis had dropped them off. The group of friends and family trailed behind them with knowing grins on their faces.

"Okay, you can take it off now." Steve told him as he urged Danny to stop.

"Finally." Danny grumbled as he removed the blindfold and looked around. All he could see was a large barn like structure in front of him.

"Here, you need to go and put those on." Steve ordered as he passed a small duffle to Danny and pushed him in the direction of the door.

"What?" Danny asked in confusion as he attempted to look at the contents of the bag.

"Inside Danny." Steve urged as he pushed Danny in the direction he'd indicated as the others followed.

Danny looked around as he entered the building, not seeing anything but a long corridor. He allowed Steve to steer him along the corridor till they reached a door marked changing area. Steve pushed open the door and waited for Danny to enter as the others all followed suit, each finding a place to set their bags down.

"Okay, what's going on? And why do I need winter clothes?" Danny asked as he finally got a look at the contents of his bag.

"Get changed, Danno." Steve ordered firmly.

"Come on uncle D, this is gonna be awesome." Eric called as he quickly began pulling on a pair of Jeans and a heavy sweatshirt.

Danny reluctantly pulled the jeans and sweater from the bag and pulled them on as he glanced around the room to see the others dressing in a similar way. Kamekona and Flipper were both pulling on thick fleece tracksuits both of which advertised Kamekona's business empire. Max was pulling on a sweater with a Xmas tree which bore flashing lights. Lou's was obviously left over from his days of living in Chicago, the Bears logo clearly emblazoned across the front. Chin and Adam's wear both functional and comfortable as they donned their plain sweatshirt's. Danny turned back to Steve who was stood beside him while he pulled on one of his old Navy sweatshirt's.

"Are any of you going to tell me what's going on?" Danny whined, as he pulled the beany hat and gloves from the bag.

"Not just yet." Steve told him with a smirk as he pulled his own hat and gloves on. "Everyone ready?" He asked the assembled group who all acknowledged that they were.

…

"This is great." Danny laughed as another snowball came whizzing past his head.

"Told ya." Steve called as he lobed a snowball at Lou's chest before ducking back down behind one of the fake trees.

"Where did you find this place?" Danny asked with a grin as he turned to look at Steve.

"An old Navy buddy of Catherine's, he opened the place after he resigned his commission." Steve explained. "He married a local girl while he was stationed at Pearl, but missed the snowy winters of New England. Catherine said he did a little research after he heard about ski resorts using snow cannons to produce better quality snow to keep resorts open longer."

"I haven't had this much fun in ages" Danny told him before he stood up and lobbed a few snow balls in the direction of Jerry, Kamekona and Flipper who were completely covered in snow. "Thanks for arranging this.

"You're welcome, Danny." Steve said with a nod of his head as he made a few more snowballs and lined them up between Danny and himself. "Cover me." He ordered as he grabbed several of them before sprinting across the snow-covered ground towards a small wall.

Danny grinned as he threw several of his snowballs, watching in delight as they hit Chin, Adam and Eric squarely in the chests. He saw Steve from the corner of his eye as he reached the wall and launched his own barrage of snowballs at Lou and Max. Seeing an opening, Danny moved from behind the boulder and headed towards Steve's location.

"Okay, now." Steve shouted as he spotted Danny heading out from the cover of the boulder.

Danny felt the first of the snowballs hit his shoulder as he came under fire from a barrage of perfectly aimed projectiles from his friends. Steve was stood grinning as he lobbed his ammunition at Danny's body.

"Cut it out. Ow…geez…ouch." Danny complained as he attempted to move out of the line of fire and find cover. "Okay, enough."

Steve hearing the words signalled everyone to stop as he approached Danny's position with a large handful of snow and swiftly pulled his friends coat from his neck as he shoved the handful of snow inside the collar of his sweatshirt.

"Fuck! That's cold." He complained as he wriggled around in an attempt to remove the snow as several cameras clicked.

…..

McGarrett's Residence.

Steve crept up the stairs as quietly as he could, his hands grabbing at the handrail as he felt himself swaying backwards as he reached the top. Pulling himself upright he stumbled across the landing and grabbed the handle of his bedroom door and pushed it open. He grinned as he spotted Catherine asleep in the centre of the bed with the sheet tucked around her body. He felt his body respond to the sight of his wife as he stumbled the last few steps to the bed and sat down on the mattress and attempted to remove his boots.

Catherine stirred as she felt the mattress dip as Steve sat down. Blinking her eyes open she glanced across the bed to find Steve with his back to her as he bent over to remove his boots. She knew he was having trouble when he didn't immediately sit upright again. She grinned as she realised how drunk he was, and sat up to help him undress. Slipping from the bed she moved around the room till she was knelt on the floor near his feet.

Quickly making light work of his boots, she helped him pull his shirt over his head as she tossed the item of clothing into the corner to pick up in the morning. Urging him to lie back on the bed she unfastened his jeans and eased them down his legs before pulling the covers over him and kissing his cheek.

"Good time?" Catherine asked in amusement.

"Yeah. It was a good." He agreed as he closed his eyes. "I missed you though." He slurred as sleep took over.

Catherine shook her head as she looked at Steve. He'd phoned her a few times while the guys had been on Danny's bachelor party. "I missed you too." Catherine whispered as she watched Steve's breathing change as he fell into a deep slumber.

Catherine realised something as she closed her eyes, this time next week her two friends would finally be married.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for taking the time to leave a review, it's always nice to receive the feedback. And for MounMoun I've added your little request into the story, although It won't play a major part to the story line.**

 **The wedding day has finally arrived; I'll be splitting it into two chapters as I'm a little busy in real life and wanted to get something up before weekend. I have my fingers crossed that I'll be able to do a little writing over the next few days. (However; I have a birthday cake to finish and my little boys party to get ready for on Sunday.) So, no promises on getting the story finished by weekend.**

 **Hope you enjoy the update.**

 **Wendy x**

Williams residence.

Gabby was sat facing the mirror, nervously twisting her hands in her lap as Catherine stood behind her pinning her hair into place. She had pulled her hair back into a fancy braid starting from her right temple and coiling round her head to her left ear so that it would fall over her shoulder. The braid was a series of bows she had done using Gabby's own hair before weaving white orchids into it. Pinning the last of the orchids into place, Catherine stepped back to have a look.

"What do you think?" Catherine asked as she held the mirror behind Gabby so she could see the back of her hair.

"Wow, that looks amazing." Gabby whispered as she caught sight of the intricate hair style that her friend had done for her.

"So, you like it?" Catherine teased her with a smile.

"It looks so pretty, Aunt Catherine." Grace confirmed as she sat patiently waiting for Kono to finish the same hair style with her own hair.

"We've been practising on each other for weeks." Kono joked as she finished pinning the last orchid into place and ushered Catherine into the seat Gabby had just vacated.

…

McGarrett's residence.

"You're nervous." Steve pointed out with a grin as he watched Danny check his watch once again.

"No, I'm not." Danny denied as he glanced around Steve's back yard once again to make sure that everything was in place for his wedding.

"You are so nervous." Steve teased as he pulled the finished bottle from his son's mouth before placing him against his shoulder to pat at his tiny back.

"What if she changes her mind?" Danny suddenly said as he turned to look at Steve.

"Not going to happen, buddy." Steve reassured his friend.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Danny asked, completely changing the subject when he noticed that Steve was still wearing a pair of sweatpants and his blue SEAL t-shirt.

"Didn't want Keoni spitting up on my tux." Steve explained with a grin as the baby let out a loud burp. "Come on champ, let's get you cleaned up and dressed." Steve said as he pushed himself out of the chair and headed back inside the house.

"I'm just going to check everything's okay at the front." Danny said as he moved towards the side of the house.

"Danno?" Steve called, halting his partner before he could slip around the side of the house. "You have a venue dresser that's sorting all that out. Let her do what she's being paid to do.

"I can't believe you of all people are telling me that." Danny huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked.

"You like to control every situation." Danny pointed out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"True, but I'm not getting married today." Steve said with smug smirk before turning to great Danny's mother. "Morning Clara."

"Good morning, Steve." She said as stopped beside him. "Give him here while you go change." She said as she took the baby from his arms.

"You sure?" He said, receiving a nod of confirmation from her. "I'll only be a few minutes" He assured her as he quickly headed inside and upstairs to his room.

"Come on cutie pie, let's go look at all the pretty flowers." She cooed to the baby. "Sweetie would you mind giving your sister a call, I think I left my cell in her rental last night."

"Sure Ma, I'll phone her." Danny agreed as he watched his mother talking gibberish with his nephew.

…

Catherine pulled the dress over her head, slipping the lace straps over her shoulder before she turned to Kono. "Would you mind zipping me up?"

"Sure." Kono said as she fastened the zipper of the dress.

"Thanks." Catherine said once the zipper was fastened. "You need a hand?" She kono in return.

"If you wouldn't mind, Sistah." Kono replied as she turned her back to Catherine.

"The zipper's a little tight, just give me a minute." Catherine urged as she worked the tiny zip carefully upwards, ever mindful of the delicate lace bodice of the dress.

"I've put a few pounds on." Kono confessed a little sheepishly as she glanced around the room to make sure no one was in ear shot before whispering "I'm pregnant."

"Oh wow." Catherine breathed as she pulled her friend into a hug. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you."

"Mahalo." Kono thanked Catherine as she pulled back from the hug. "I'm going to tell the boss man next week."

"I promise I won't say anything to him." Catherine reassured her with a smile. "Now come on, we have a bride to get ready."

…

McGarrett's Residence.

"Sweetie, stop fussing with your tie and go and great your guests." Clara said as she slapped her son's hands away from the bow tie he was wearing and straightened it.

"Do what your mother tells you Danno." Steve smirked from where he was sat on the front step of the house.

"Shut up Steven." Danny retorted with a shake of his head before asking. "What time's Mary getting here?"

"She should be here any minute. Max was picking them both up on his way from the base." Steve explained as he stood up to join Danny so they could meet Danny's guests as they started to arrive. "See she's her now."

"Unca Steve." Joan called as her mother unclipped her from the car seat and lowered her to the floor so she could run to her favourite uncle.

"Hey Joanie." Steve said as he dropped down onto one knee so she could launch herself into his arms. Brushing a kiss across her cheek he hugged her.

"Me help mommy sit Eoni." She declared as she placed a sloppy kiss on her cousin's cheek. "Hi, Eoni."

"Your baby sitting, huh?" Steve asked with a grin as he stood up with a child in each arm.

"Just wait till she wants paying for it." Danny teased as he greeted Mary with a hug before shaking her boyfriend's hand. "Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me." Max said as he returned the hand shake before he turned to his girlfriend's brother. "How about I take Joan of your hands Sir."

"Thanks." He said as he allowed Max to take Joan from him. "And I've told you to drop the Sir, it's Steve." He reminded him.

"Guess it's a bit of a habit with me being in uniform." Max explained with a sheepish grin.

"Hey Mare." Steve said as he gave his sister a one-armed hug.

"Hand him over, and go do your thing." Mary said as she took Keoni from her brother.

"Thanks, he's just been fed and changed so he'll be fine for a while.

"Don't worry big brother, I've got it covered." Mary reassured as she headed in the direction of the house leaving Steve and Danny to greet the rest of the guests.

…..

Williams Residence.

"The cars here." Samantha called excitedly from her spot near the window.

"Okay, everyone got their flowers and purses?" Catherine asked as she picked her own bouquet up from the coffee table. Receiving a collective yes from everyone they headed towards the waiting car.

…..


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the second half of the wedding.**

 **I finally managed to find a couple of hours to finish the story.**

 **Not sure if the link will work, but photos for the dresses and hairstyles are on my Twitter page;** **/wendyneil13**

 **The idea for Gabby's wedding dress came from a mixture of the two wedding dresses posted on my Twitter page. I loved the long flowing sleeves and neckline of the plain dress, but couldn't resist the antique lace design on the other. The champagne colour just seemed to work with the medieval style dress that I wanted for Gabby. I felt that her having such an interest in the past given her career she would go for something with more of a historical significance.**

 **Hop you enjoy the final Chapter.**

 **Wendy x**

McGarrett's Residence.

The front Garden of the McGarrett's home had been transformed from its usual meticulously manicured lawn with the well-maintained boarders into a bride's fairy tale venue. Several rows of chairs had been set up facing a small arbour which had been decorated in white and turquoise tulle. The chairs bore the same colour scheme, the large tulle bows draping elegantly to the ground in alternating rows of white and turquoise.

The path from the garden arch had been lined with large urns filled with calla lilies and orchids, the scent filling the air as the guests were escorted to their seats. The soft strains of classical music floating on the air as they waited for the bride and her attendants.

"Will you stop twitching." Steve whispered as he watched Danny turn around to look across at the garden gate.

"I am not twitching." Danny declared as he turned to look at his friend.

"You look like you're about to make a run for it." He growled at him quietly.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Danny told him firmly before asking worriedly. "You still have the rings?"

"Yes Danno, I still have the rings. You can stop panicking." He reassured his partner with a pat on the back.

Danny stood up straighter, as he heard the first strains of Bon Jovi's Always beginning to play. He smiled at his daughter's choice of music, touched that she had picked a song from one of his favourite New Jersey artists.

Steve glanced over his shoulder before elbowing Danny to get his attention. He gestured to the gate before he turned, Danny following suit. Steve watched as Grace and Samantha walked through the archway and slowly made their way up the path towards the gathered wedding party. Catherine and Kono were next to pass under the arch as they walked down the path towards the arbour. He smiled as he watched his wife move towards him in the floor length turquoise dress.

The lace bodice with the simple round neckline clung to her curves, the band of pleated chiffon around her waist accenting her slender waist. The back of the dress dipped in a modest V between her shoulder blades. The skirt flowed freely as she walked along the path, the folds of the material swirling around her legs as she moved. Catherine stepped to the side as she reached the front, making way for Gabby's entrance.

Danny's breath hitched as he caught his first glance of Gabby in her wedding dress. The dress was medieval in style with sheer lace sleeves to her elbows which then flowed loosely to her wrists. The bodice was fitted with a simple scooped neckline, the skirt flowing freely from the waist as the hemline just brushed along the ground. The whole of the dress was in a delicate white lace which draped over a champagne coloured silk under layer.

Reaching Danny's side, she smiled at him softly as he turned to her. Turning to hand her bouquet of calla lilies and orchids of too Catherine gave Danny his first look at the back of the dress. The back of the dress was finished with a row of small buttons that ran from the top of Gabby's neck to her waistline, the skirt flowing downwards into a small train.

Steve gave him a nudge with his elbow as he whispered, "Close your mouth before you catch a fly"

"Shut up Steve." Danny retorted as turned back to look at Gabby once more. Her eyes were locked on his as she smiled her whole face lighting up as she moved closer to him. The scent of Orchid and lilies from Gabby's bouquet reaching him. He took her hand as they waited for the officiant to begin the wedding.

…

Danny led Gabby onto the makeshift Dance floor that had been set out in the back yard of the McGarrett's home. The whole of the yard had been decorated with fairy lights and lantern's that twinkled against the early evening sky. Several tables had been set up around the small dance floor. The table linens a mixture of white cotton cloths and napkins with turquoise runners that complimented the white covered chairs with their matching turquoise bows. Each of the tables had a turquoise long-stemmed vase in the centre, creating an extravagant centre piece of Orchids, lilies and Ostrich feathers.

Slipping his hand around her waist, she placed her hand on his shoulder as the first strains of Barry White's, You're the first, the last, my everything started to play. He danced her around the dance floor to the piece of music picked out by Grace. He listened to the words of the song as he spun her around the room, realizing how apt the words were when he thought about her.

We got it together, didn't we  
We've definitely got our thing together don't we baby  
Isn't that nice  
I mean really, when really sit and think about it  
Isn't it really, really nice

I can easily feel myself slipping  
In more and more ways  
That super world of my own  
Nobody but you and me

We've got it together baby

My first, my last, my everything  
And the answer to all my dreams  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are

I know there's only, only one like you  
There's no way they could have made two  
You're, you're all I'm living for, your love I'll keep forevermore  
You're the first, you're the last, my everything

In you I've found so many things  
A love so new, only you could bring  
Can't you see it's you? You make me feel this way  
You're like a fresh morning dew on a brand new day

I see so many ways that I  
Can love you 'til the day I die  
You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream  
You're the first, the last, my everything

I know there's only, only one like you  
There's no way they could have made two  
Girl, you're my reality, but I'm lost in a dream  
You're the first, you're the last, my everything

You and me baby  
It's you, and me  
And you are the first, the last, my everything.

He spun her out of his arms and back again as she grinned at him happily. She slipped her arm around his neck and pulled him in to a kiss. "I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Gabby." He replied as he kissed her lips once more. "I should never have let you go." He apologized.

"Danny, all that matters is we're here right now." She pointed out, giving him a quick kiss as the song came to an end and their family and friends joined them on the dance floor.

Danny felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Steve standing there. "Time for me to dance with the Bride." He grinned.

"Just make sure to bring her back." He joked, returning the words Steve had said to him months before at his own wedding to Catherine.

"How about spinning me round the dance floor." Catherine said as she watched Steve dancing Gabby around the dance floor.

"My pleasure." He held his hand out as she placed her hand in his. "Thanks for everything you and Steve have done for us today." He told her sincerely.

"You're very welcome Danny. We were both happy to help you make this day a special one." She told him with a smile as she stopped dancing to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy that you gave it another go with Gabby, you too truly belong together."

"If Steve hadn't have pushed me to take that chance…" Danny paused as he tried to put into words what he was thinking.

"The most important thing is you did it." Catherine pointed out.

Steve's voice suddenly came over the speaker system that had been set up for one of Kono's cousins to perform. "Okay, can I have everyone's attention please. I'll try to keep this as short as possible, mainly because Danno didn't want any speeches. No way was I letting you get married and not saying a few words." Steve said with a smirk at his partner.

"Firstly; let me just say what a fantastic job the ladies did and how absolutely stunning they all looked, and how grateful I am not to have to hold any more dolls while Catherine practices her braiding techniques." He paused a moment as most of the guest chuckled at his confession. "And Gabby you look sensational in your dress, Danny is a very lucky man."

"I know I'm supposed to tell you a few embarrassing stories about Danny, but there's just too many to choose from. When I met Danny six and a half years ago, I had no idea we would become such friends. The first time we met was right here in my garage when we both pulled our weapons on each other, and I stole his case." Steve said with a grin at his partner. "After becoming partners and earning each others trust we became friends, and over time ohana. Over the years our little ohana has grown, and thankfully just a few months back we re-added Gabby into the mix."

"I'd like everyone to raise their glasses in a toast to the newlyweds, may they have many happy years together. To Danny and Gabby." Steve declared as he raised his glass along with the rest of the guests.

Danny quickly moved towards Steve and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks, babe." Danny choked out.

"Anytime." Steve assured him as he returned the hug, slapping Danny on the back.

….

 **THE END**


End file.
